


Lost Property

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Exhibitionism, Facials, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Sex Slave, Moresomes, NC-17, Needy Park Chanyeol, OT12 - Freeform, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Overstimulation, PWP, Park Chanyeol-centric, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, The whole works, Threesomes, all the sex, basically they have sex tied to a toilet, he loves it though, its also too long, kim jongdae is a lil shit, like serious smut, mild bondage, poor yeollie, slut-shaming?, the usual, they write on him too, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanyeol gets tied up in the toilet cubical at SM Ent HQ, naked and waiting for anyone that happens to walk in.It's basically an OT12 Chanyeol-centric gangbang so like everyone gets with everyone.Original Prompt: http://xstarlesscity.livejournal.com/28468.html?thread=1053492#t1053492





	Lost Property

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this on my laptop and was like, oh yeah I actually wrote this. 
> 
> 1\. I'd never written smut before  
> 2\. I haven't read it and it's totally unchecked so please don't expect A* level writing  
> 3\. It's graphic. like woaw  
> 4\. I apologise  
> 5\. I needed Jesus when I wrote this a year ago  
> 6\. It's not even finished but somehow it's 12K?  
> 7\. A second apology is needed

“Where the hell is Chanyeol?” Junmyeon grumbled, glancing around the practice room to look for the giant that should be easy to spot from a mile away but had somehow managed to disappear. He made a mental note to add ‘child reins’ to the list of items he needed to buy in order to remain sane whilst leading the group.  
  
No one replied to him, instead the rest of the members all decided to glance around lazily and then shrugging when they couldn’t spot him, going back to whatever they were doing before the disappearance.  
  
“Baekhyun, where is Chanyeol.” Junmyeon swivelled on his heels to face the beagle, obviously expecting an answer from him due to his constant need to be  _on_ Chanyeol as well as the fact that if something mischievous was going on it usually lead back to him or Jongdae.  
  
“No idea, last I heard from him he was nipping to the toilet.”  
  
“And when was this” Junmyeon asked, his voice pitching towards the end, a sign that his patience was beginning to wear thin as he tried to drag the information out of Baekhyun.  
  
“About an hour ago.”  
  
“Brilliant.”  
  
A minute passed and no one else seemed bothered by the missing member of the group, all of them choosing to ignore the fact completely as they played on their phones or cuddled on the sofa, occasionally humming slight melodies.  
  
“Right,” Junmyeon clapped harshly, causing everyone to jump at the sudden loud noise “Sehun go and look for him. Minseok, call him.”  
  
Of course, Sehun groaned. Being the youngest was supposed to have perks, like getting to go first in board games,  _not_ being forced to go look for your idiot hyung that probably just got lost in the lobby of the SM Ent building. He peeled his way out from Luhan’s warm, comfortable arms, causing an unhappy whine to come from his cuddle buddy as he stood from the couch, feeling the cold from the dance studio now he wasn’t being spooned.  
  
Minseok, however, complied happily as all he had to do was grab his phone, that was resting next to his head on Jongdae’s knee, and scroll through his contacts.  
   
  
  
  
   
Chanyeol’s head lulled at the ringtone, which so happened to be a remix of Baekhyun screeching, courtesy of the idiot himself, and he went to move his hand to grab it, purely interested in turning it off. But he couldn’t. His eyes cracked open at his inability to move his arms, popping wider when he saw where he was.  
  
He was sat, precariously on the edge of a toilet, the cubical door was wide open, his shirt was pulled open, only being held across his stomach by a singular button just above his belly button, and his trousers and boxers had been hiked halfway down his thighs, his cock resting on his leg for everyone to see. Not exactly the predicament he expected to be in on a Tuesday morning.  
  
Baekhyun was still screaming out of his phone, which he managed to locate was on the back of the toilet by his head. Once again he tried his arms, and once again they wouldn’t budge. He looked down and instantly wished he hadn’t. His arms were tied by thick black ropes hooked around his elbows that ran under and behind the toilet, so that if he moved one arm it would tug on the other. It was also in this moment that he noticed the marker pen with two post-it-notes saying ‘ _Free cockslut, paint him milky white and leave him a review_ ’ and  _'Safeword = Plunger'_  stuck to the wall above it.  
  
At least they'd given him the _decency_ of a safeword, although something inside him whispered that he might not  _want_ to use it.  
  
The phone stopped ringing at this point,  the message stating that he’s missed a call from Minseok popping up before it rang again, the same caller ID and the same echoing, painful ringtone.  
  
“Fuck.” Chanyeol uttered, his state of shock finally tumbling out in the form of words, how in the hell was he going to get out of this one.  
  
Somehow he managed to tilt his head back and nudge the screen with his right cheek, thankful for Minseok’s persistent calling, and answered the phone.  
  
“Chanyeol! –“  
  
“Hyung, I am locked in a bathroom.” Chanyeol cut him off, speeding through the details as fast as he could, mild humiliation beginning to creep up on him as he realised his situation. Anyone could walk in at any time and see him like this.   
  
But there was something about that, it excited him in the strangest way, although he wasn't sure if he liked that  _now_ was the time he might be discovering one of his hidden kinks.   
  
“What do you mean locked in a bathroom?”  
  
“I-“ He stuttered, unsure of what exactly to tell him, and somehow his voice dropped to a whisper “I’m tied to the toilet, with like ropes and stuff. And the doors open and I’m half naked and I don’t know what’s going on.”  
  
“Okay, okay okay okay. Do you know which bathroom you’re in?” he could hear the shuffling and inquiries of the other members in the background. He also heard Minseok telling Jongin to call Sehun to tell him to head to the toilets in his search rather than trudging around the whole building hopelessly.  
  
“No.” Chanyeol answered after a pause once Minseok came back to talking to him instead of answering the questions of the other members.  
  
“Is there anyone else in there with you?”  
  
Once again he waited, listening carefully to his surroundings to try and see if there was any sign of another person being with him.  
  
“No.”   
  
He spoke to soon.  
  
Sehun swung open the door, letting it hit the wall in his dramatic entrance. He quickly ended his phone call with Jongin as he strutted into the bathroom, pushing his hair back out of habit. He walked past the line of urinals, eye fucking himself in the mirror as he went to check the stalls, stopping in his tracks.  
  
“Oh.” Was all he managed to say when he saw Chanyeol, looking absolutely delicious, but the distress on his friends face attempted to pull him back from the edge of lust.  
  
"Sehun!" Chanyeol grinned at his saviour, all too eager to see his friend when he noticed his confusion and only then did he remember that he was half naked, tied to a toilet with his cock out and a note saying about how to 'use and abuse' him.  
  
His face fell and his voice dropped an octave, his eyes widening slightly as the other boy eyed him cautiously.   
  
"Se- _hun_."  
  
He hadn't meant for his voice to sound so inviting, and he closed his eyes as soon as the name fell off his lips so seductively, a red flush creeping up his neck. He told himself that he  _should_ be embarrassed in this situation, and that the flush was for that reason, not that his friend was staring at him half naked with a twinkle of lust behind his eyes.  
  
Sehun stepped towards the stall hesitantly, unsure of the best approach to the situation. He tried to swallow down the urge to jump on his hyung, which only proved more difficult when Chanyeol’s head fell back onto the top of the toilet, exposing his neck whilst his mouth fell open slightly and his eyes fluttered shut when Sehun moved closer.  
  
"Chanyeol you still okay?" Minseok spoke through the phone, cutting through the tension (both of them secretly thinking the eldest had ruined the mood completely). Chanyeol turned his head to face the phone, opening his eyes again.  
  
"Yeah." Why did his voice crack? He felt another surge of embarrassment hit him, even more so when Sehun chose this time whilst he was distracted to kneel in between his spread legs and reach his arms around, pretending to attempt to untie the ropes, but in reality he took the time to lightly play with them whilst getting a great view of Chanyeol’s cock.  
  
"Okay well, Jongin’s coming to help too now so -"  
  
"Fuck Sehun!" Chanyeol hissed as the younger boy shuffled forward and his breath began to teasingly hit the tip of Chanyeol's dick, causing it to twitch against his leg. Sehun only flashed him a mischevious and bratty grin as he removed his hands from playing with the rope resting one of them on Chanyeol’s hip, whilst the other reached for the sharpie.  
  
"Oh is Sehun with you now?  
  
"Y-eah." He let out a shaky breath, answering Minseok’s question as the hand on his hip began to draw circles, edging closer to his cock with each rotation.  
  
Sehun pulled the cap off the pen with his teeth, blowing it out of his mouth with a pop as it rattled somewhere along the dirty floor. He moved his hand upwards, his forearm brushing Chanyeol's dick on the way up releasing a low moan from the boy. Chanyeol hadn't realise how turned on a situation like this would make him feel.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Minseok asked when he heard the moan on the other end of the receiver, a shout of 'put him on speaker phone already!' coming from the background, the other boys obviously intrigued by what was going on with Chanyeol and the one sided conversation that they could hear wasn't giving them any clues.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, absolutely fi-" He stopped babbling when he saw Sehun beginning to lower the pen to the large expanse of his chest, a shit-eating grin on his face "don't you fucking dare you litte brat."  
  
But Sehun had already started to write, despite his hyung’s hisses and his bad handwriting only became worse as Chanyeol started to wriggle in his restraints, only then realising how much perching on the edge of a toilet hurt.  
  
"Stop moving already!" Sehun hissed back, coming towards the end of the sentence that span across Chanyeol’s pectoral muscles in big black capital letters, finishing it confidently with a full stop.  
  
He sat back on his heels, admiring his work as his other hand continued to move closer to Chanyeol's cock, only making the older wriggle more at the teasing. He swirled his fingers around the base of his dick, he was half hard at this point, but when Sehun  _finally_ grabbed it with one hand and pumped it once, he was full blown, letting another moan emit from his lips, once again regretting the noise as it only added to the maknae's ego.  
  
"What did you write?" Chanyeol asked, steadying his voice, once again forgetting that his phone was still capturing every noise he made and propelling it into a room full of his band mates.  
  
"Property of Oh Sehun." He replied casually, leaning forward and placing a short wet kiss to the tip of Chanyeol's cock, creating another shuddering moan from him, before suddenly standing up and stepping away.  
  
"No!" Chanyeol shouted at the sudden loss of contact when Sehun moved away from him "I mean- where are you going? Please don't leave!"  
  
He surprised himself with how desperate he sounded, but it only caused Sehun to chuckle as he ran his eyes up and down Chanyeol, resting on his now hard cock that leant against his stomach, leaking precome as it swayed slightly with every wriggle he made.  
  
"And you said I was the whiny bitch." He rolled his eyes and stepped forward again, one hand reaching out to stroke Chanyeol's cheek gently as he eyefucked him, his eyes dark with want, and the other moving down to unbuckle his own belt, pulling it out and throwing it on the floor beside them.   
  
"Oh honey I'm not going anywhere, especially when you're such a little  _cockslut_ clearly begging for it. But you haven't been very good have you? Demanding attention from me, it's time for you to fulfil your role."  
  
  
  
  
The group fell silent as they heard those words from the other end of the phone, another moan from Chanyeol quickly following it.  
  
“Holy fuck.” Tao murmured, breaking the silence causing Jongdae to giggle slightly whilst the others stared at each other, mouths agape at the constant stream of moans now emitting from the phone, gagging and slurping noises joining the symphony.  
  
“Well we all knew Sehun could be a brat.” Baekhyun shrugged, as if unaffected by the whole situation.  
  
“But aren’t you sleeping with Chanyeol?” Luhan asked, shocked that he didn’t care that his possible boyfriend was having sexual interactions with another member of the group.  
  
“Yeah, and aren’t you sleeping with Sehun?” Baekhyun quipped back, delighting at the red flush that fell over Luhan’s face.  
  
“How did you know that?” He asked, mild anger seeping through his embarrassment.  
  
“Oh come on, we hear you every bloody night.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yeah it’s not like we don’t all know everyone’s sleeping with everyone.” Yifan added, blankly, sending Tao a glance as he said it.  
  
Another flurry of moans seeped through Minseok’s phone speaker causing them to all shut up and listen again.  
  
“Now, what I want to know is which bathroom they’re in.” Jongdae stood up, grinning to himself as he skipped towards the door.  
  
“But hasn’t Jongin already gone?” Yixing asked, confused.  
  
“And when has the idea of a foursome ever stopped me before?” Jongdae raised an eyebrow at Yixing as he reached for the door handle, his lips curled into a smirk, “Come on now, you of all people should know that.”

 

This was one of the moments that Sehun was glad to have very long legs, they could sometimes be a mild issue when dancing, but being tall enough so that you could choke your friend on your cock whilst they sat on a toilet, was never a problem that he faced. In fact he found he was at the perfect height for this situation.  
  
“Boardroom.” Sehun grumbled into the phone at Jongdae’s open question about their location.  
  
They weren’t actually in the toilets by the main boardroom, they were in the toilets by the cafeteria on the other side of the vast building full of offices, practice rooms, photoshoot sets and dressing rooms. But Sehun was selfish and at this current time he didn’t want to be interrupted by any of his other members wanting to join the party.  
  
“Fuck, Chanyeol.” He groaned, fisting his hands deeper into his hair as he choked him on his cock.  
  
He had been all too keen when Sehun had pulled his own trousers and boxers halfway down his pale thighs and had straddled him on the toilet, staying stood up so that his cock was in direct eye line of Chanyeol if he slumped down a bit further.  
  
At first he had continued his teasing, smacking the boy on the cheek with his dick so that precome leaked onto his face, creating an extra shine to his sweat glistened face. Chanyeol opened his mouth on instinct, only making Sehun chuckle again as he pulled his crotch away from his face, smirking at the whine that emitted from the older boy.  
  
“Wow you really are a slut aren’t you? Do you want to choke on my long dick that bad? Maybe I won’t let you.” He pumped his cock slowly, watching as Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he shook his head wildly.  
  
“Please Sehun. Please, please give me your dick- ”  
  
Well, no one had expected him to beg for it quite like that and Sehun paused for a moment at Chanyeol’s closed eyes, listened to him pant with need as he writhed in his restraints, trying to free his hands so he could grab Sehun’s cock.  
  
A ‘holy fuck he’s such a slut’ came from the phone beside Chanyeol’s head, and they both remembered that they were being listened too, a fact that only made Chanyeol need it more. He was so turned on, so rock hard it hurt. His cock throbbing and untouched as it slapped against his belly.  
  
“Imagine what they would do if they could see you like I am.” Sehun growled, stepping forward again, holding his cock millimetres away from Chanyeol’s mouth, teasing him. He was going to continue with his dirty talk, was going to continue to try and make him beg for it more like the whore he was proving to be, but when Chanyeol licked out at his dick, catching the bundle of nerves under the head and dipping into the slit in one smooth motion Sehun couldn’t control it any more. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
One hand fell against the wall, supporting himself and Chanyeol opened his mouth prettily, looking up at Sehun smugly. That was the last straw. He thrusted into Chanyeol’s mouth harshly, hitting the back of his throat hard and staying there, feeling the walls of muscles clench around his cock as Chanyeol tried not to gag. He buried himself in further, feeling his dick begin to slide further down the others throat until Chanyeol's face was pressed against his stomach, his short pubes tickling Chanyeol’s nose slightly.  
  
Chanyeol screwed his eyes shut, swallowing hard around Sehun’s dick to try and find some comfort in holding it there, cock warming, as tears began to prick at his eyes. He slackened his jaw, adjusting better. Fuck Sehun was  _long_. In the initial shock of the thrust it felt like he was dipping his dick into his stomach. A low moan hit his ears as Sehun slowly began to pull out, his cock dripping in saliva and Chanyeol took this chance to gain a bit more control as he scraped his teeth gently over the underside of the shaft as it slid from his lips.  
  
“Fuck _off_ Chanyeol.” Sehun growled, leaving only the head of his cock in his mouth and before Chanyeol could start to suck and swallow on it, he was thrusting in hard again, this time not stopping.  
  
Sehun set up a steady rhythm, fast and hard thrusts all the way to the hilt. It left Chanyeol screaming around his cock, his pretty mouth trying his best to accommodate the power whilst his arms still struggled against the black ropes. The only stimulation Chanyeol’s dick was getting was from being constantly slapped against his stomach with every hard thrust, that despite his restraints, moved him backwards and forwards.   
  
He felt like a sex toy, like the cockslut the note said he was. And he loved it.  
  
Sehun was crying out broken moans that echoed around the bathroom and he was so loud that neither of them heard the door open.  
  
“Woah.”  
  
Sehun buried himself to the hilt again, shoving his pulsating cock down Chanyeol’s throat before turning around to greet the newcomer, a smirk pulling at his lips.  
  
“Hello Jongin, would you like to join us?”  
  
Chanyeol gagged around the dick in his mouth, trying to pull away so he could speak to the other boy but the hand curled into his hair kept him there roughly, he considered biting but he knew that would only get him into trouble. So, instead, he resorted to using his tongue to lap against the underside of the shaft and run it in circles along the thick muscle, varying the pressure until he could feel and hear Sehun becoming affected as the grip in his hair tightened and his speech became less fluent as Chanyeol sucked tightly, his cheeks sucking in as he swallowed down his cock.  
  
“What? Does everyone know what’s happening?” Jongin asked, eyeing Sehun suspiciously, but he still didn’t hesitate to walk confidently into the stall and take a good look at Chanyeol tied up and deep throating Sehun, raising an eyebrow at him. He looked stunningly wrecked.  
  
“Oh we’re still on the phone to them.” Sehun had to grit his teeth to get through the sentence, pulling roughly at Chanyeol’s hair when the boy began to swallow faster and somehow bob his head slightly on his cock, despite him having practically nowhere to go.  
  
Well then, Jongin didn’t need to be prompted any further, but he did take a moment to look at the stall, noticing the small box stuck out from behind the toilet, just under the thick ropes that ran under it. Jongin knelt down in curiosity, Chanyeol watching him out of the corner of his eye as Sehun began to move in shallow thrusts, gagging him once again. He pulled the box outwards and opened up the top flaps, revealing a small number of toys.

Inside was a cock ring, a vibrator, three dildos (all of varying sizes, from mini to horse), cherry scented lube, a small bottle of water, an even smaller bottle of pills (upon closer inspection, there was only one tiny blue pill rattling around) and a gag. Jongin picked up the medium dildo, showing to Sehun who looked down with half lidded eyes that quickly sparkled at the toy. 

Chanyeol moaned around Sehun’s dick when once again he stopped moving, the vibrations went straight to his gut which had been coiling slowly since he began face fucking Chanyeol, the slow burn that had him approaching his orgasm.

“Would you stop that!” Sehun hissed at Chanyeol, yanking on his hair which only made him moan more around the cock in his mouth, setting off a chain reaction of groans. Jongin snickered slightly and stood up, chucking the dildo back into the box before stripping off his jacket and unzipping his jeans, he didn’t remove is clothing any further though, instead he knelt down again and reached into the box, pulling two of the items out.

Chanyeol finally pulled off of Sehun’s dick, releasing it with a lewd pop as his head fell back and he gasped for air, saliva and precome dripping down his chin and onto his chest over the writing. Sehun took this opportunity to pick the pen up again as he pushed Chanyeol’s hair back off from his forehead and wrote, smirking at the lack of resistance and care from the boy.

“What did you write?” He asked, his voice hoarse and cracked.

“Whore.”

“He’s not wrong, look at you. We never knew you took cock so well hyung.” Jongin smirked and Chanyeol caught sight of his lubed fingers, the cherry scent wafting into his nose.

With his other hand, Jongin took Chanyeol’s dick and wrapped his fingers around it tightly. He didn’t even have to move as Chanyeol bucked up wildly at the sudden contact, relieving some of the tension in his neglected cock that even this tiny amount of stimulation from Jongin’s soft, warm hand had him barrelling towards his orgasm, crying out in pleasure.

“Ah Jongin! Please, please please! I need to cum please Jongin. Ah!” Just as the first wave was about to hit, Sehun slipped his hand down and pushed something right to the base of his dick.

The cock ring. The rose gold sparkly cock ring that sent him uncontrollably into a dry orgasm as he was too far gone to stop himself.

“Fuck!” Chanyeol stuttered the waves hitting him in fake pleasure as his release merely passed him by, his hips crashing back down onto the toilet seat and his arms going slack in his restraints again, the ropes beginning to dig into his skin from the constant pressure as he twitched from aftershocks.

Once his breathing began to slow down, his mouth growing dry from taking deep breaths, he cracked his eyes open, only to see Jongin mouthing at Sehun’s still hard dick. His lubed hand rested on Chanyeol’s thigh whilst his right palmed himself through the fabric of his boxers, his jeans now with his jacket in a pile on the dirty bathroom floor.

“You fucking assholes.” Chanyeol muttered, his eyes heavy as he glared at the two of them.

Sehun snorted as Jongin pulled away, leaving a kiss on the tip of his dick as he moved closer to Chanyeol, a mischevious smirk on his face that caused the poor boy to watch wide eyed, falling victim to their ministrations

“Stop whining, nobody likes a whiney whore.” Sehun grumbled, his hand now fisting his slick cock again, but instead of shoving it back down Chanyeol’s throat like he expected, he chose to watch as Jongin crawled in between Chanyeol’s spread legs.

“Are you a bottom bitch hyung? I bet you are.” He spoke softly as his hands ran gently up the other’s thighs, causing goose bumps to prickle at the skin, his left hand leaving a trail of lube as it went.

Chanyeol whimpered at the sensation, his ears suddenly pricking at the moaning sounds and cussing coming from the end of the phone, he had almost forgotten. God this wasn’t real. His dick lay flaccid against his right thigh after his orgasm, but twitches sparked through it with every careful touch from Jongin.

“Of course he is, look at him. Such a good cockslut.” Sehun pushed Chanyeol’s hair back and leant down to capture his lips in a sticky messy kiss, filled with teeth and tongue, a mixture of sweet and rough.

“That reminds me,” Jongin spoke, looking up at Sehun with a glint in his eyes as is index finger ran quickly to circle Chanyeol’s asshole once before pulling away, drawing another sob from the older boy “pass me the pen.”

Sehun complied, chucking the marker to him as he leant against the wall. Jongin sat up on his knees and reached up, resting his wrist against Chanyeol’s torso ad crossed out part of Sehun’s old sentence, altering it slightly. It now read: ‘Property of ~~Oh Sehun~~ Kim Jongin’.

“Hey! That’s not fair I got him first!” Sehun whined, the bratty side of him once again coming out in full swing as he stamped a foot against the floor in protest.

Jongin kissed down Chanyeol’s stomach, biting down and sucking gently on a piece of skin, leaving a blooming red mark as he rolled back onto his heels and chucked the pen back to Sehun.

“Oh shut up maknae, and you cried about Chanyeol being a whiny bitch. Maybe someone needs to shove their cock down your throat.” Jongin muttered as he applied more lube to his left hand, watching as Chanyeol shut his eyes in anticipation, ignoring the spat between the two younger boys.

Sehun was going to make another remark, but the sight of Jongin sliding a finger into the tight muscle of Chanyeol’s asshole sparked something in his cock again and his mind clouded over with lust. _Especially_ when Chanyeol’s screwed up face opened his mouth in a gasp, simply inviting Sehun’s dick back into his mouth.

He pushed back into his lips slowly letting Chanyeol lazily lick and suck at the tip, a constant stream of moans sending vibrations through his dick as Jongin thrusted his finger slowly in and out of Chanyeol.

“Fuck you’re so tight hyung.” Jongin muttered as Chanyeol clenched and unclenched around his finger, the slow burn sending pleasure through the older boy.  
  
Jongin slowly worked his finger in using short thrusts, going deeper with each push. He coiled his finger at the second knuckle, pulling a whine from Chanyeol as he jolted. He stopped for a moment, leaning down to gently kiss at Chanyeol's thigh, distracting him from the intrusion. Unlike Sehun, Jongin wanted to take his time. He wanted to slowly break Chanyeol down rather than fucking in fast and hard just to pull out before reaching his climax to try and prove that he had control and that he wasn't just a kid trying to blow his load in an instance.

Jongin glanced up at Sehun from where he was now gently sucking on Chanyeol's balls, his finger slowly beginning to slide further in now that the elder had relaxed. He kept his finger there, curling and uncurling it as he reached his free hand down and took Chanyeol's in his from where it hung loosely in the ropes. This small action caused Chanyeol to open his eyes, and he looked at Jongin, for a brief moment he nodded before the harsh rhythm of Sehun's thrusts dragged his attention back.

Jongin slowly pulled his finger out, thrusting in again slowly, a completely different pace to the other boy as he gradually picked up speed, reaching into Chanyeol's heat for his prostate. He managed to lightly brush it with the tip of his finger on an upwards stroke, eliciting a sharp cry from Chanyeol who pulled his head back away from Sehun's dick.

"Fuck Jongin! Shit please go faster I can take another finger please- ah!"

"Someone's needy." Sehun grumbled, attempting to chase Chanyeol's mouth back to his dripping cock "desperate slut begging for more, do you like it when we use you like his hyung?"  
  
Chanyeol could only moan in response as Sehun's fingers curled into his hair, pushing his face back down onto his dick. Once again he was shown no mercy from the younger as he thrusted into his red lips, gagging him continuously and eliciting soft pleas from Chanyeol with the constant abuse of his throat.

At the same time a second slick finger pushed past his rim, Jongin moving his mouth down to lick at the area to make the slide easier. He took his hand back from Chanyeol's tight grasp and began to palm himself through his boxers, the pressure causing him to groan into Chanyeol's ass. The third finger was easier, and he swiftly matched his pace to Sehun's, both entering Chanyeol at the same time, and leaving him in a jittering mess.

"Fuck I'm so close." Sehun growled, thrusting in harder, the tip of his dick hitting the back of Chanyeol's throat each time, his jaw somehow continuing to slacken to make room for him whilst his tongue swirled and swiped at the crown of his cock every time it dragged over his teeth.

"Well hurry up then, I'd like to be able to hear our good little slave when I shove this inside him." Jongin smirked, holding up the largest dildo in the box. It was green and ribbed, covered in little bumps of pleasure potential.

The sight of the toy made Chanyeol moan obscenely around Sehun's dick, the last final detail to send his blood boiling and rushing through him in ecstasy. His last thrust was powerful and erratic as he crashed into Chanyeol's mouth and the wall behind him, one hand tightly fisting Chanyeol's hair as the other was thrown against the wall in support.

"Fucking fuck." Sehun groaned, his voice stuttering and shaking as much as his legs.

Chanyeol's mouth filled with hot, sticky cum; which, he _would've_ swallowed but a sharp tug on his hair told him otherwise.

"Wait, don't swallow it." So, Chanyeol obeyed and he patiently waited as Sehun pulled out, his cock a deep shade of red and covered in spit and cum.

Sehun bent down, taking Chanyeol's jaw in his hand and kissed him gently. He bit his lower lip causing the older boy to gasp and open his mouth for Sehun to slide his tongue in. He didn't care that it was his own cum he was scooping into his mouth, the whine it pulled from Chanyeol made him grin as he moved away.

"What are-“ Chanyeol didn’t get any more time to ask as Sehun spat onto his stomach, sending the cum splashing across his torso along with a mixture of their saliva.

The pure act of dominance tugged a scream of pleasure from him as the substances sank into all the dips and depressions of his abs, slowly sliding further down and running across the writing, smudging it slightly. Somehow a new wave of pure arousal hit him and flooded into his cock, sending it to spring upwards and flop hard onto his stomach, the tip dipping into the pool of Sehun’s cum and spit.

Chanyeol had been so engrossed with Sehun’s actions that he hadn’t noticed that his ass was currently clenching around air, the puckered hole greedily trying to suck anything in to feel full again. He hazily gazed down at Jongin, who had let out a breathy chuckle at Sehun’s dirty tactics, lazily preparing something between Chanyeol’s legs as if he had all the time in the world.

Sehun was busy falling from his orgasm, the aftershocks finally fading and his legs beginning to stabilize. He felt extremely powerful as he watched his come drip across Chanyeol’s front, strings of it stretching from his nipples.

“You’re such a good cockwhore aren’t you, I bet you love being covered in cum don’t you? If you’re good I’ll shower you with more, after all the note said to paint you white. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Such a good slave.” Sehun teased, gently dragging a finger through the cum and smearing it across Chanyeol’s cheek.

Jongin rolled his eyes and lifted Chanyeol’s left leg up slightly, pressing something against his entrance. Chanyeol looked down, his gaze clouded with desire, even more so when he noticed the green ribbed dildo from before, glistening from lube and pushing slowly into his tight hole. He bit his lip to try and restrain the sinful moans threatening to tumble from his lips, as the head of the dildo slid past the ring of muscle, brushing delightfully on his walls as the slow drag continued, each bump popping past and stimulating him excruciatingly well.

“Don’t hold back sweetheart.” Jongin whispered against the tip of Chanyeol’s dick, darkly gazing up at him through half lidded eyes, lust spiralling into the other from just that look. Jongin was becoming Kai, with every glance and swipe of his tongue, his knowing smirk remained as he seduced Chanyeol into a heady stupor of arousal, holding his ultimate pleasure just out of reach. “Let daddy hear all your delicious sounds.”

Jongin twisted the huge dildo inside of him, the green domes of plastic bumping along Chanyeol’s prostate and it felt like his body was shutting down from the overwhelming sensations. Spots cast over his vision as he let out silent screams, his body to overstimulate to even be able to create sound, everything falling into white noise. His prostate seemingly flinched and twitched at each brush and touch, whilst his tight hole clenching so hard around the base of the dildo he thought it might snap of inside of him.

Chanyeol’s eyes screwed shut when he made the mistake of looking down to see the two other boys sloppily making out on the stall floor, neither bothering to put much effort in as Jongin’s wrist flicked the dildo inside of Chanyeol. Sehun’s hand trailed up Jongin’s leg and removed the other’s hand from touching himself, taking Jongin’s cock and pumping it slowly, causing a slight broken moan to fall into their kiss. He pushed his thumb into the slit, smearing the pearling precome down Jongin’s thick shaft, gliding his hand over it and massaging the small bundle of nerves under the crown.

Jongin’s hand stuttered slightly as he tried to comprehend being pleasured and pleasuring someone else, but he soon managed and his hand picked up a faster pace, twisting and thrusting the large dildo further into Chanyeol, until the handle of the toy pushed right up against his perineum.

Chanyeol scream ripped through his sore through as the burn hit him in pulsating waves of pain, but somehow it felt good, his tight hole being torn apart as he was filled completely by the excessively sixed toy.

“Fuck look at how well he takes it, he’s practically sucking it up.” Sehun mumbled in awe as he watched the dildo disappear and reappear into Chanyeol’s ass, a trail of lube beginning to drip down his thighs or backwards into the curve of his ass and into the toilet bowl below.

“Ah- da-ddy!” Chanyeol groaned, his neck straining upwards as his head thrashed sideways on the hard surface of the toilet shelf, his chest heaving and writhing in the restraints, his arms beginning to go numb from the lack of use.

“That’s it sweetheart, tell me how much you’re enjoying this. Do you like it when Sehun-ah watches you? Or is it the fact that the rest of the members are listening to your filthy moans through the phone. Imagine what they think of you, imagine what they’re doing right now. I bet you they’re getting off to the way you sound, so needy and desperate for daddy’s cock inside you. You’re such a good slut, look at the way your greedy little ass clenches for the toy, imagine if it were me inside you. Would you like that? I want you to beg for it sweetheart, beg for daddy.”

Chanyeol’s mind was officially broken, all of Jongin’s dirty talk flushed straight to his angry swollen cock as it pulsated heavily from the pressure of the cock ring. He wasn’t the only one moaning at Jongin’s speech though, Sehun was a sweaty mess next to Jongin, his own cock twitching back to life from just the commanding words he had said.

“Shit Jongin hyung that was hot.” Sehun snarled as he dragged his tongue down Jongin’s neck, biting and sucking on the skin, leaving dark blossoming marks across his collar bones as his hand worked Jongin’s cock faster.

“Fuck daddy please!” Chanyeol begged like his life depended on it, he needed it all so badly. “Please daddy I want your cock so bad! I want you to fill me up with your cum like the slut I am please just get this out of me and shove your big fat cock in me daddy please!”

Chanyeol sobbed at the maddening drag of the dildo across his prostate, sweet whines continuously slipping into the room followed by heavy breaths. He was sure he was going crazy as his vision began to sway and his legs jolted and kicked out, his back arching unnaturally upwards to try and fuck himself harder on the toy. He wanted so badly to touch himself, his cock beginning to ache again.

“Sehun you little shit!” The bathroom door slammed against the wall and then shut, cutting through the atmosphere as all three boys snapped towards the sound, the intrusion of their play unwelcome.

A very frustrated Jongdae stomped towards their stall, shooting daggers at Sehun, barely paying attention to the other two. His jacket was shrugged off his shoulder and chucked at the maknae’s face, leaving him spluttering in the fabric as Jongdae stood above him, eyes boring into his in anger.

“You told me you were in the boardroom bathroom you fucking brat.” Jongdae continued to glare, his nimble fingers unzipping and pulling down his jeans, sending them flying somewhere else in the stall.

“Ah daddy please, why have you stopped!” Chanyeol’s broken cry took Jongdae’s attention as he squirmed on the toilet seat, Jongin having stopped thrusting the dildo into him since the new arrival burst into their session.

“Fuck, Chanyeol.” Jongdae sighed, drinking in the sight of his wrecked form, tangled up in ropes against the toilet, cum coating his chest, the word whore written across his forehead and a signed ownership on his torso. He looked fucking delectable.

Jongdae turned back to Sehun, who was looking up at him wide eyed and innocent, a hand still tentatively gripped around Jongin’s dick although unmoving due to shock.

“You better put that pretty mouth of yours to good use after sending me on a parade, you made me wait to see _this_.” He gestured wildly at Chanyeol, his mouth fallen open, soft moans beginning to rise from his lips as Jongin slowly began moving the dildo inside him again, simultaneously rimming him. “Selfish little brat.”

Jongdae stood expectantly above Sehun as the younger swallowed down his shock at the sight of the wet patch on the orange dinosaur print briefs that were currently so close to his face they were all he could see. Cautiously, he removed his hand from Jongin’s dick and lifted it to tug on the waistband, flicking his eyes up to see that Jongdae wasn’t watching him anymore, but instead had his eyes fixated on Chanyeol and the wonderful sounds and expressions Jongin was pulling from him.

“Fuck Jongin-ah I can’t wait anymore, please just fuck me, please I want- I _need_ to feel your cock.” Chanyeol keened, his chest heaving and adding sweat into the mixture of bodily substances that painted a pretty swirling pattern across his muscular front. 

Jongin stopped the torturously slow pace of the toy altogether and pulled his mouth away from Chanyeol’s ass, smacking his tongue across his lips with a frown. He pulled the dildo out all the way until just the cockhead was left in, and he stood up leaving it there, stepping backwards and away from Chanyeol’s hunched and desperately destroyed form.

“No. Sweetheart did I allow you to call me by my name?” Jongin asked, his head cocking to the side and Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows and began to panic, his muddled brain attempting to remember what he might’ve done wrong.

At this point, Jongin’s foreshadowing became reality as Jongdae thrusted his thick cock forcefully into Sehun’s mouth, chocking and gagging the younger on it without remorse. Jongin side stepped towards the pair, allowing Jongdae to latch onto his neck with hot, wet kisses, his eyes open and boring into Chanyeol’s as he sucked and marked Jongin’s neck. Tears pricked at Sehun’s eyes as his head was held tightly in place, unable to move as Jongdae pistoned his hips down his throat, constricting his breathing as he sobbed, trying to find purchase by gripping the back of Jongdae’s thighs, digging his nails into the soft skin.

It was all Chanyeol could do but watch, watch as the others around him got what he wanted. The dildo that was hanging out of his asshole soon began to slip and he tried his best to tighten around it, to at least keep something filling him even by the tiniest amount, but all control over his muscles seemed lost as all they did was twitch lazily and let the toy slip out, clattering onto the floor in a mess of lube.

“Daddy pl- _ease_! I’m sorry I’m so sorry! I just-“ His hole twitched and clenched around air, slowly beginning to shrink from the stretch of the toy, he felt empty without something stuffing him. “Please I am begging you!”

“What are you?” Jongin asked casually, his breath hitching slightly with a hint of an underlying groan as Jongdae swiped at his cockhead, he himself moaning into Jongin’s neck from the hollowing of Sehun’s cheeks and the constricting of his throat around his cock.

“A slut.” Chanyeol sobbed, his gaze dropping to watch Jongdae jerk Jongin off, the shine of precome on his cockhead making him drool, “I’m daddies little slut and I need to be punished, please just punish me.”

Jongin sure was ruthless in asking him to beg, but eventually he gave in and pushed Jongdae off of him, stepping back towards Chanyeol and crouching down, trying to work out the best position for them to fuck with him still tied to the toilet bowl.

“Lift up your ass sweetheart.”

 

 

 

At this point the sounds of the phone were background noise in the practise room as the rest of the group lazily lavished in each other.

The heavy heat of the room had been deemed unbearable for most of them, as they splayed on the sofas half undressed. Every member currently had some form of physical contact with another, from wet kisses to skin, passionate make out sessions or lazy hand-jobs under the cover of sweatpants.

Junmyeon had been the hardest to convince that the low-key orgy was a good idea, let alone ‘acceptable’, but he now found himself suckling on Yixing’s neck with Yifan’s hand down his trousers, tugging in slow strokes.

‘ _It’s just like mutual masturbation_ ,’ Luhan had put it, addressing the leader to try and persuade him, ‘ _I used to do it all the time in high school with my mates_.’

‘ _Why did I not go to your school_?’ Minseok had groaned quietly.

Really, Junmyeon wouldn’t have been able to stay out of it for much longer as he became surrounded by his horny bandmates.

It had been ten minutes since they heard Jongdae throw a hissy fit and demand for Sehun to suck his cock, the low buzz of the practice room was becoming overwhelming with a mixture of curiosity, jealousy and anticipation of what the others were currently doing to Chanyeol. When a particularly significant wail or plea came from the phone’s speakers the whole room would groan and scrunch their faces up in voyeuristic pleasure.

“Right that’s it.” Baekhyun attempted to speak sternly, almost to himself rather than anyone else, as he pried himself from Kyungsoo’s neck and pushed Tao away from his boxer-clad dick – the small wet patch having enlarged to cover the entire front side of his underwear from both precome and Tao’s wet breath as he had mouthed him through the cloth. “I’ve been waiting all day to fuck Chanyeol and I’m not letting Jongdae get there first.”

A few people rolled their eyes and Tao whined slightly, but he quickly forgot about the lack of warmth, latching himself onto Baekhyun’s other partner – Kyungsoo - and being rewarded by a heavy breath and a strangled moan.

“Make sure you put clothes on before you go.” Junmyeon reminded, sighing through the difficulty of speaking.

Baekhyun scoffed, chucking on his sweats and a shirt, before bounding out of the door, leaving the rest to ‘mingle’.

“Fuck Minseok.” Luhan sighed, his hands fisted into the elder’s hair, pushing back through the un-styled mess of blonde and scrunching it between his fingers. Minseok was currently peppering kisses all over Luhan’s stomach and thighs, slowly tugging down the waistband of his boxers with his teeth.

Minseok let out a shaky breath and pressed his forehead to Luhan’s hip as someone, probably Yixing, groped his ass as he arched his back, squeezing the soft flesh like a toddler with playdough. Yixing had left Junmyeon and Yifan as soon as he had seen Minseok swooping down to Luhan’s crotch, his ass protruding in the air as a teasing invitation.

He ran his hand up and down Minseok’s thighs, pulling lightly on his hips as he shuffled closer towards the older boy, his fingers lightly toying with the bottom of his underwear. Luhan nearly growled in jealousy of Yixing’s wide curious eyes admiring Minseok’s ass, but the eldest had begun to mouth at his dick again, shuddery breaths adding more stimulating as his cock was slowly being revealed.

Junmyeon let Yixing leave, his pupils dilating from the sudden focus and reminder of Yifan’s hand languidly pumping his under his sweatpants. With nothing else to occupy his mouth, Yifan swooped up to capture the corner of Junmyeon’s lips in a rough, but chaste kiss, lightly nibbling on his bottom lip before pulling away. His hand had begun to speed up, the heat of still being enclosed under two layers of fabric only causing more arousal as a light mist of sweat mixed with the precome, making the glide easier and every touch to the bundle of nerves under the crown just that bit more satisfying.

Junmyeon’s own hands began to travel down the cast expanse of Yifan’s front, pushing the fabric of his thin shirt up and swooping over muscles, lightly brushing his thumb over a nipple. Yifan hummed against Junmyeon’s hair, placing gentle, wet kisses to the spot just under his ear. His hand slowed down and he pulled it out of the fabric cage, holding Junmyeon’s jaw and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips and he stood up, rearranging himself.

Junmyeon’s legs spread wider without even thinking and he allowed Yifan to tug his sweatpants off completely, his underwear following to sit under his knees.

“Damn you look good.” Yifan muttered, before swooping in and unbuckling his belt, the gasps and quiet moans from the others completely unaware to him.

“Fuck daddy yes – yes!” Chanyeol’s voice buzzed down the phone in a hazy cry of pleasure and pain, they could practically hear his eyes bugging out of his head.

His initial shout was followed by a few keening whimpers, the sound of him biting his lip evident in the tone and pitch. Faintly the slapping of skin could be heard, accompanied by a snarling moan and short, muffled whines.

Somehow the volume of the phone’s speakers managed to increase from its highest setting, filling the room with four other boy’s breathless gasps and noiseless screams. A tiny, mumbled question could be heard from Jongin, sweet Jongin who they all knew was balls deep in a needy Chanyeol. He only screamed his confirmation countless times, lacking the patience to wait any longer to chase his orgasm, somehow hoping and praying that somehow the cock-ring would magically disappear and his release would be gifted to him on a fantastically satisfying, stress relieving, mind boggling, silver platter.

“Shit.” The words fell from Tao’s mouth in appreciation as his head had popped up from Kyungsoo’s lap to watch the phone, committing himself to hearing every amazing, broken sound that came from it. “How many people do you think can fit in that bathroom stall? I want in on the action.”

He whined, of course he was being bratty about this. Envious that he wasn’t part of the main event, that he wasn’t there to witness the actions between the four, soon to be five, other men.

“Who cares about that?” Kyungsoo grumbled, attempting to guide Tao’s head back to his cock, which was now resting against his thigh, a thin trail of saliva slipping down the shaft from where Tao had been gently licking it, treating it like a lollipop. “If you want action I’ll give it to you.”

Tao was pushed back by the shoulders, his neck resting awkwardly against the arm rest as Kyungsoo knelt between his legs, pushing them wider apart, flinging one leg onto the back of the sofa and one onto the floor. Spreading him out to create room for his slim hips.

He reached for the coffee table, his other hand grazing up Tao’s bare thigh and tugging at the hem of the leg of his underwear. He grabbed the bottle and settled it between them, popping the cap open with his thumb and pouring the slick oil onto his fingers.

“Take your pants off.”

 

 

The clattering sound of the toilet seat being shoved around on its hinges soon became background noise in the bathroom as Jongin thrust upwards, holding Chanyeol’s hips firmly in his hands and guiding the older male into bouncing on his cock. The position and the restraints made it a little awkward at first, but soon they managed to find a steady pace that only accelerated as he thrusted deeper and harder into Chanyeol.

“Jesus hyung why are you still so tight?” Jongin grumbled as his fingertips dug into the soft flesh, his own hips rolling upwards, casually grazing the spongy bundle of nerves with each push but not giving in and letting Chanyeol feel the overwhelming pleasure he craved.

Chanyeol didn’t reply as his eyes only screwed tighter and he gritted his teeth. His chest was flushed forward, the cum beginning to dry and soak into his skin, slightly smudging the writing. He had felt a small dribble of ink roll own his temple as his sweat had mixed with it.

None of them had really decided to acknowledge the fact that Baekhyun would be joining them at some point, all of them choosing to relish in the pleasure first before their setup would be gay crashed.

Sehun pulled off of Jongdae’s cock after having it buried down his throat, gagging around the short, trimmed hairs on his stomach. He gasped for air and spluttered slightly, his hand reaching up to jerk him off as fast as he could with his lack of energy as a compromise whilst he caught his breath. He dared to glance up at Jongdae - who had, for the most part, been watching Chanyeol’s face scrunch up with anticipation – but now he was looking down at Sehun, giving his the shortest sweet smile, a reassuring glint in his eyes.

But the moment of gentle recognition dispersed as his agitation kicked in again.

“Come on maknae, aren’t you going to make it up to your hyung? You were doing so well,” His hand went to flitter across Sehun’s jaw, tilting his head upwards slightly. “but I know you can do better.”

“Jongin-Ah?” He let out a shuddery growl in acknowledgement, pitching slightly at the end. “Pass me the lube.”

Jongin slowed down his powerful thrusts, Chanyeol’s needy whimpers suffocated the stall again whilst his partner reached down and chucked the large bottle to Jongdae. He just about caught it, a layer of lube had spilled from the cap down one side making it slippery and he juggled it in his hands before holding it firmly in his right.

“Finger yourself for me.” Jongdae shoved the bottle into Sehun’s eye line. Once again, Jongdae’s attention shifted back to Chanyeol as he lazily stroked his cock, waiting for Sehun to prep himself without sparing him a second glance.

But the spectacle was worth it. Chanyeol’s face constantly scrunched, his teeth gritted and scraping his bottom lip, a small bead of blood dripping onto his chin as raspy whimpers died in his throat. Jongin was thrusting hard and powerful, a steady pace that was just fast enough to keep Chanyeol constantly on the edge, occasionally picking up speed and becoming erratic only to calm down to hold both of them back from finishing too soon.

Sehun took the bottle hesitantly, gripping it too tightly at first, losing his hold when the lube squirted all over his hands. The sounds of Chanyeol’s keens, Jongin’s grunts and growls and Jongdae’s breathy cursing all washed over him when he rubbed the slick down the cleft of his ass, slowly dragging his finger through it and gently circling his rim. The muscles clenched at his light touch, sending goose bumps to prickle along his ass as the tip of his finger got sucked in to his tight heat. He took comfort in relaxing his muscles and letting his muscle memory take over, his ring finger slipping easily to the last knuckle.

“Hurry up I haven’t got all day.” Jongdae grumbled, his hand now running over the tip of his dick as he glanced at Sehun, giving him a meaningful stare before resuming his spectating.

Sehun let out a short sigh but submitted, working quick and fast to slip from one to two to three fingers, curling and corkscrewing them until the ring or muscle passed no resistance to his slender digits. He tested a fourth, pushing in to the second knuckle and wriggled it around slightly before deciding that he would prefer the stretch of his demanding hyung instead.

He coughed slightly, attempting to get Jongdae to acknowledge him. Chanyeol’s legs were shaking and kicking against the floor, both him and Jongin strung to highly, the self-control gone as they neared their climax. It was almost impossible to tear Jongdae’s attention with that going on behind him.

At that point Jongin decided to come, a broken moan pushing past his plush lips as his hand reached down to flick the tip of Chanyeol’s dick, the cock ring remaining tight around the base - sending him spiralling into a second dry orgasm. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as his body fluttered and shook violently, his scream becoming breathless as the ropes once again restricting him, he was almost positive he blacked out for a second. Chanyeol mewled in disappointment at his orgasm abuse, not having been granted his release yet.

Jongin sighed, his breath thick and slightly shaken as the adrenaline and static rippled through him in dull waves. He lifted Chanyeol’s heavy hips and pulled out, a trail of lube and cum falling out of Chanyeol’s hole as it groped around nothing. Gently, he placed Chanyeol back on to the toilet seat and he slumped forward, his eyes shutting in exhaustion as his head lulled back onto the toilet shelf. His cock was still hard and pulsating an angry red against his stomach and he seemed almost drunk from his denied pleasure. Jongin reached forward, his thumb slowly brushing over Chanyeol’s cheek and across his bottom lip. He leaned forward and kissed him gently, sweetly; a complete contrast to how he took him.

He fucked him like Kai, but he kissed him like Jongin.

“Hyung.” Sehun spoke as firmly as he could, pulling his fingers out and making a point of wiping them onto Chanyeol’s foot behind him. “Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“Fuck no! Not when I’ve got Chanyeol to take care of. After all he’s the one I came here for, not some bratty Maknae that decided to give me the run around. Consider this your punishment.” Sehun’s jaw fell open, but he couldn’t protest any more as Jongdae simply wasn’t interested in listening.

“Unlucky for some,” Jongin only smirked, moving aside and out the way, shucking on his jacket and jeans. “see you later.” He sent a wave over his shoulder and strode out of the bathroom, leaving with a glowing grin and messy hair.

Sehun let a whine die in his throat, wanting to express his displeasure but not wanting to be ‘punished’ anymore. His dick was throbbing and his ass was begging to be fucked, a faded ache of need thudding through him. His hormones were driving him insane, not even wanting to imagine the frustration Chanyeol was suffering from after another dry orgasm.

Jongdae crouched down, as if inspecting Chanyeol’s ass as it perched on the toilet, a string of lube and cum slowly dripping further down into the toilet bowl as a sheen of sweat and slick coated his thighs. A red angry circle was beginning to imbed itself on the cheeks of his ass from the pressure of the seat. His eyes travelled up the rest of Chanyeol’s body as he ran his hands up his legs, slowly raising to get a better view of his chest.

The cum Sehun had thrown onto his stomach earlier had begun to dry in a pretty pattern after having seeped and spread all over the expanse of his abs. Jongdae ducked his head down and licked through it, picking up the fluid and cracking the dry. He continued to lick all the way up to the written signatures declaring the possession of Chanyeol.  He scoffed and rolled his eyes, flicking his tongue back into his kitten lips and reaching for the pen that teetered by Chanyeol’s head on the shelf of the toilet. He made quick work of crossing Jongin’s name out and writing his own, adding a small version of his autograph signature and a full stop for extra finesse.

Chanyeol cracked his eyes open when Jongdae’s hand began to travel up the inside of his thigh. He looked drowsy and completely wrecked; but something about the sweaty shine tinting the word ‘whore’ on his forehead, and the ball of hair matted in spikes on his head made him look fucking delectable. Chanyeol’s mouth fell open in a content sigh, conflicted on whether he wanted all this to stop just so he could get some rest, or continue onwards through the pleasurable pain hoping to find some sort of relief in the end.

However, his brain was muddled beyond belief and all he could think about was Jongdae’s mischevious smirk, and the finger beginning to circle his rim again. He definitely wanted to continue, he’d come so far in discovering all his new kinks he might as well finish what he started.

Sehun elicited another whine from his place on the floor, drowning in his own dilemma of staying and begging to be fucked or to give up and go back to the others. He was almost sure, from the sweet muffles coming from the phone that he would be able to get off if he left, but the real question was if he had the patience and the energy to put on clothes over his slimy form and manage to walk back without combusting from frustration.

His hand rested on his cock as it twitched in his palm, slow lazy strokes soon became fast and impatient, Chanyeol’s moans and Jongdae’s bubbling hums spurring him on to just get off and get out as quickly as he could before his poor maknae mind could be deceived again.

“Look Chanyeol, look at Sehun watching us. Look what you’re making him feel. You’re a good slut aren’t you? Helping us all out like this. Letting us use you like this so willingly.”

The first push of Jongdae’s dick was a little hard. Whilst Jongin was longer, Jongdae was thicker, stretching his rim just that bit more and with a slight curvature that eased into his prostate once fully sheathed.

“All the weaknesses we’ve found in you. So many kinks, so little time.” Jongdae ran a finger up Chanyeol’s chest, so lightly it sent shivers through him. He thrusted shallowly and slowly as Chanyeol mewled and keened, arching his back into the touch to try and create more friction.

A small tear pricked at the corner of Chanyeol’s eyes as he became overwhelmed and suffocated in stimulation and sensations, the very need to cum pulsing through him, his frustration turning to distress and plain desperation. The ropes that were still tied around him did not help his cause but he had given up on trying to escape from them, the restriction only turned him on further.

“Please - please take it off.” He whined, thrusting his hips up to try and hint at what he wanted.

“Hmm? You want me to take this off?” Jongdae wrapped his hands around the base of Chanyeol’s dick, thumbing over the cock ring thoughtfully and slowing down his thrusts so that they were almost non-existent as he rocked back and forth. Chanyeol whimpered and nodded his head quickly, losing control of the motion due to the fact that all of his bodily systems had shut down from overdrive, and let it hit the back of the toilet once more, his face screwing up in sparkling pain.

“Maybe I’ll take it off, maybe I won’t. If you’re good for me.” Jongdae whispered, leaning forward and brushing his lips over the shell of his ear, his hot sticky breath creating a shuddering gasp to fall from Chanyeol’s swollen lips. He nipped lightly at his ear before pulling away smirking whilst the other boy protested.

“I’ll be good I promise! I’ll do anything!” He spluttered out scrambling in his seat and trying to roll his hips down on Jongdae’s thick cock as he _finally_ began to pick up the pace.

“What’s up sluts!” Baekhyun crashed through the door, a wide grin on his face as he licked his lips hungrily, eyeing Chanyeol up and down like a predator as he stalked towards them. Jongdae turned around and looked at him over his shoulder, his lips curling up into a mischevious smile whilst he continued to pump into Chanyeol despite the slap on the ass from the third beagle.

“Sehunnie what are you still doing here you greedy shit? Haven’t you had enough of Chanyeol?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him as he casually stripped off his clothes, pulling a bottle of extra lube out of his pocket before putting it aside. “Luhan wants you spread out for him so I suggest you get that perky little ass of yours down there for a good fucking.”

He had a twinkle in his eye but before he fully dismissed Sehun he leant down and slipped his tongue quickly into his mouth, taking the younger boy completely off guard as he sat stunned when Baekhyun pulled away and ruffled his hair, turning around to face the reason he came. Sehun took that as his cue to leave, if Baekhyun had arrived nobody else would be getting a look in anyway and he knew that Luhan would give him what he wanted anyway. He spared Chanyeol one last glance, watching him let out a noiseless scream when Jongdae hit his prostate and Baekhyun dipped his thumb into the slit of his cock simultaneously, before running off to get drilled himself.

“Fuck Chanyeol we need to put a cock ring on you more often, it’s so pretty and damn does it make you big red dick look even bigger.” His tongue slipped out to wet his lips as he stared at the pulsating cock standing upright and shaking with the momentum of Jongdae’s thrusts.

“Take. It. Off.” Chanyeol managed a growl, he honestly wasn’t sure if he could put up with any more teasing, especially from Byun fucking Baekhyun.

“Woah easy tiger.” Baekhyun smirked, dripping his voice and letting his hands travel up Chanyeol’s biceps and bit down on his bottom lip, trailing his tongue down his neck and dipping into his collar bone. His personality had switched as his eyes darkened and he looked up through dark lashed seductively, his fringe mused and clinging to his forehead.

Chanyeol didn’t want to look at him anymore. It was too much to see him looking at him so hungrily, knowing that just one glint of his eye or smirk would send him overboard. He resorted to closing his eyes again, screwing them shut and watching the dots of his vision scatter and bloom under his eyelids now that every one of Jongdae’s thrusts was hitting his sweet spot.

Baekhyun let out a sly chuckle at Chanyeol’s submissive behaviour, looking at his delectable form as he was being resorted to a melting puddle of sexual frustration. His thumb, which had been lightly swirling around the tip of his cock, and swapping at the bundle of nerves under the crown, slid down his length, the vein on the underside beating even faster at the pressure. He looked up at Jongdae and they shared a sly smirk.

“Chanyeol, how would you like me to take off the ring?” Jongdae asked, mischief lacing his voice as he slowed down the pace once more, choosing to fuck him in waves of varying speeds.

“Yes!” Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he was crying out as an answer to the question or because Baekhyun was now mouthing at his balls.

“Okay, we’ll take it off of you, but you’re still only allowed to come when we tell you too okay?” Jongdae spoke, his grin taking over his composure at the end, but Chanyeol wasn’t protesting about the obvious catch of the deal and was just going along with it because his tongue was incapable of saying much else and at that moment the deal sounded worthwhile.

“Good. Baekhyun’s going to ride you now.”

 _Shit_.

There was no way he would be able to refrain himself from blowing his load right into that perfect tight ass of his as soon as he filled him. He was too highly strung and even the thought of something warm clenching tightly around his cock had his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Baekhyun’s pretty fingers slowly began to push the ring up the shaft of his cock, the slick of precome and saliva making it easier as the pressure was completely relieved from his dick. Chanyeol let out a sigh of contentment as he felt the intense, painful throbbing in his cock slow down whilst it slowly became less of an angry purple shade.

The two of them were actually fairly considerate in letting Chanyeol stand a chance of completing his challenge. Jongdae slowed down his thrusts so that they weren’t too fast or too slow to drive him over the edge and Baekhyun took his time in scissoring himself open so that his dick could have a time out and hopefully be less sensitive.

Jongdae leaned down and captured Chanyeol’s lips in a sloppy wet kiss, not caring about technicalities as he flicked and rolled one of his nipples. That was when Baekhyun really took notice of the writing covering Chanyeol’s chest and forehead.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was our canvas?”

“Why didn’t you read the note that states that he is our literal cockslut to cover in our cum?” Jongdae quipped back as he lazily began sucking a strawberry hickey on Chanyeol’s neck.

Baekhyun followed the trend that the others had, crossing out Jongdae’s name and writing his even bigger and more flamboyantly just to add more competition. He thoughtfully tapped the pen against his lips, attempting to think of something to else to add, deciding to write ‘cum-dumpster’ up his thigh in big capital letters with an arrow pointing to his ass hole.

Three of his fingers still pumped into his ass, curling and squeezing against his walls. Chanyeol was beginning to grow impatient as the anticipation rose.

“Hurry up!” Jongdae slapped his ass hard, shooting him a dangerous look in warning. “Please.” He added on, understanding the dynamic of the situation.

He was still just their sex toy, waiting to be filled and to obey.

Baekhyun didn’t make him wait any longer as he stepped over and straddled him, facing towards Jongdae. He took Chanyeol’s dick in his hand and guided it towards his entrance, sinking down slowly onto his length. The two of them moaned in harmony when he bottomed out, Jongdae stilling his movements to let the other two adjust fully and then slowly beginning to thrust back in at the same pace as Baekhyun when he started to ride and roll his hips on Chanyeol’s cock.

Baekhyun’s hands found themselves winding around Jongdae’s neck, pulling him down for a wet kiss full of tongue and biting; only further highlighting the fact that they were using Chanyeol to get off at that point in time, choosing to ignore his disappointed whines at being left out with only a lean back and bouncing ass to stare at. Not that he was complaining too much.

One of Jongdae’s hand’s left Chanyeol’s hips and snaked its way up Baekhyun’s thigh, loosely stroking his dick which swayed in between them, spreading precome on both of their stomachs. Baekhyun hummed, grinding his hips harder down onto Chanyeol and then up into Jongdae’s fist.

The three of them began to accelerate, their movements becoming more powerful and rough, the sound of skin on skin filling the room accompanied by symphonies of moans and grunts. Chanyeol balled his hands into fists behind him when Jongdae began to suck on Baekhyun’s neck, his cat eyes looking over his shoulder and watching him intently as he worked on the hickey – purposefully trying to make him jealous with the glint in his eye as he toyed with the man’s emotions.

Chanyeol growled when Jongdae let out a breathy chuckle, making a show of kissing the blooming mark, and thrusted upwards particularly hard into Baekhyun’s perky ass, ripping a cry from the boy’s throat.

“Chanyeol!” The strangled moan from Baekhyun settling the score between the two other beagles, a silent competition somehow having been started.

Jongdae moved his gaze from Chanyeol and lifted his head from Baekhyun’s collar bone, shifting all of his focus onto sending his dick straight into Chanyeol’s prostate with every push, attempting to knock his sudden cocky attitude down into the needy, desperate whining bitch that he had been earlier. He was starting to think that taking the cock ring off hadn’t been a good idea since it seemed to be the cause of Chanyeol’s rise in dominance.

The already tight coil in Chanyeol’s core was now serious about threatening to snap, and due to his inability to use his hands to force Baekhyun down onto his dick, it was all he could do to thrust upwards as quickly as he could, setting a new, jolting pace for the three of them. His hips pistoned upwards as steadily as he could, the toilet seat clattering around on its hinges once again. Jongdae did his best to chase him, keeping his own dick pumping in and out of Chanyeol, he too feeling the warm prickle simmering under his skin.

Baekhyun’s chest heaved as he was jostled above the other two, finding purchase on Jongdae’s shoulders and kissing him once again, all of the movement causing their teeth to clash and bite into the other’s lips.

“I’m gonna –“ Chanyeol moaned out, his quick irregular thrusts becoming more meaningful and pulsating as he chased his finish.

“Wait, not yet!” Jongdae growled, his own hips working at a similar pace for the same reason, his gut twisting tightly whilst poor Baekhyun screwed his eyes shut when Jongdae once again grabbed at his cock, pumping vigorously as he squealed. “Hold on just a bit longer.”

But Chanyeol couldn’t hold on any longer. Not after having two fake orgasms. He shoved his dick as far into Baekhyun’s ass as he could, shooting his cum up and into him feeling it drip slowly down his cock and onto his own legs. He let out a scream. A real raw pleasurable scream as he finally, finally managed to release all the tension and frustration, his body spasming and writhing around, his face scrunching and un-scrunching, his eyes unable to keep open, the white flashing in his vision seeping all of the adrenaline and energy out of him.

He felt Baekhyun’s walls clench tightly around him a few moments after, a soft broken mewl tumbling from his lips. But Jongdae was thrusting even rougher into Chanyeol now. He gripped his hips tightly, leaving blooming marks under his fingertips as Chanyeol was dragged forward and harshly shoved back by Jongdae’s thick cock. He was snarling, angrily trying to create more friction against Chanyeol’s rim. It hurt a little bit, but the dull pain was snuffed out at the pure bliss he felt, his muscles to relaxed to care. Each further hit of his prostate sent sparks through him, making him want to cry from the continued pleasure he was receiving.

Jongdae eventually came, a string of curses slipping from his lips as his knees wobbled, Baekhyun holding him up and kissing softly down his neck, releasing the frown from his face as all of his features softened, the last string of cum finding its place within Chanyeol.

“Fuck.” Baekhyun muttered, he slowly started to untangle himself from the other two, sweaty bodies clinging to each other as chests heaved with their collective come down.

He lifted himself off of Chanyeol, his softening cock easily gliding out along with a mixture of cum and lube, both of which splattered itself across his thighs, sliding down his legs in thick droplets of translucent, cherry scented white. Baekhyun grimaced at the feeling, but Chanyeol was too blissed out to care.

Jongdae followed suit, pulling out slowly, letting the fluids slip out alongside his cock. He let some of it drip down onto his fingers, lifting up the dangling string and reaching over to drape it across Chanyeol’s neck, smearing it back and forth with a sly smirk on his face. However his grin quickly disappeared when he remembered Chanyeol’s lack of self-control and obedience, his eyes growing darker, the glint in his eyes fading.

“Chanyeol.” He sing-songed, but it was uncomfortable and manic – a quality even less natural on Jongdae making it all the more unnerving. “You’ve been a bad boy.”


End file.
